You'll be in my heart
by Bulecelup
Summary: Ludwig tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kecil antara Gilbert dan Arthur, menjadi salah paham tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan...Luddie yang malang. Prussia/Chibi!Germany. Fluffie.


**Title: **You'll be in my heart

**Pair: **Prussia/Chibi!Germany

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Family/Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary:** Ludwig tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kecil antara Gilbert dan Arthur, menjadi salah paham tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan...Luddie yang malang. Prussia/Chibi!Germany. Fluffie.

**Notes: **Prussia/Gilbert Weillschmidt, Germany/Ludwig.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Ayo tangkap, Aster, Blackie, Berlitz!"

Ludwig melempar sebuah ranting pohon ke sembarang arah, menyuruh ketiga anak anjing miliknya untuk mengambilnya dan memberikannya kembali kepadanya. dia tertawa cekikikan saat mereka bertiga kembali dan langsung melompati tubuh kecilnya secara bersamaan; membuatnya terjatuh ketanah.

Ludwig kecil yang berumur 6 tahun menghabiskan banyak waktunya bermain bersama ketiga anjing peliharaanya atau membaca buku bagus di dalam rumah, ketimbang pergi jalan-jalan ke kota. Mungkin itulah salah satu hal yang membuat kulitnya putih pucat karena jarang terkena sinar matahari.

Merasa cukup bermain dengan anjing-anjing kecilnya, dia bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya yang besar. Di rumahnya sedang ada tamu, yaitu teman dari kakak tertuanya, Prussia atau Gilbert.

Dia membuka pintu belakang secara perlahan, tak mau menganggu Gilbert dan tamu nya yang berada di ruang tengah. Ludwig sedikit berlari kecil di lorong rumah, mau menuju tangga untuk naik ke atas kamarnya.

Tapi mendadak dia berhenti tepat di belakang pintu yang terbuka keluar dari ruangan tengah, tempat Gilbert dan tamunya berada.

"Duh, jujur saja, mempunyai anak kecil itu memang merepotkan." Suara Gilbert membahana dari dalam.

"Eh?" Ludwig berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan kakaknya dari dalam sana. Anak yang merepotkan? siapa yang sedang dia bicarakan? Karena penasaran, Ludwig bersembunyi di balik pintu, untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih jelas lagi.

"Namanya juga anak-anak, apa yang mau kau harapkan, Gilbert?" tamu-nya Gilbert ikut menimpali. "_Bloody Hell, _mereka hanya bisa berteriak, menganggu, meminta, dan menangis."

Gilbert menghela nafas panjang, "Hmm, betul. Aku berharap aku tak memiliki salah satunya..." katanya dengan gamblang.

Ludwig terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan kakaknya, apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu? Itu artinya dia sebenarnya tak ingin mempunyai seorang adik kecil?

Ludwig merunduk kebawah, merasa sangat sedih da hancur sekali mendengar apa yang kakaknya katakan barusan... lalu dengan langkah seribu, dia menaiki tangga, dan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk menangis.

Sementara itu, pembicaraan Gilbert dan sang tamu berlanjut.

"Aku merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Antonio, mengurus kedua bocah Italia bego itu sendirian. aku mah ogah punya salah satu dari mereka, " Gilbert sedikit tertawa sambil meminum segelas bir dingin yang dia sediakan sendiri. "Iya kan, Arthur?"

Arthur menyeringai, ucapan Gilbert tak dapat di sangkal. "Karena itulah aku benci mempunyai anak kecil, punya seekor saja sudah mumet, apalagi Antonio yang memiliki dua."

"Syukurlah adik kecilku tak banyak rewel atau nakal," kata Gilbert dengan bangganya. "Dia adik yang sempurna bagaikan malaikat kecil." Senyuman boyish menghiasi wajahnya.

Arthur menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau benar-benar sayang kepada adikmu ya, Gilbert?"

"Lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri." Jawab Gilbert sambil menaruh gelas bir kosong kembali ke atas meja.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah Arthur pulang pada malam hari, Gilbert bergegas untuk membuat makan malam. Hari ini dia memasak salad kentang dan wurst, oh, Ludwig pasti akan sangat senang sekali; dia benar-benar menyukai yang namanya Wurst.

"Luddie! Ayo turun! Makan malam sudah siap!" Gilbert berteriak dari arah dapur, kedua tangannya penuh dengan piring saji untuk di letakan di atas meja makan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tak terdengar langkah kaki kecil turun dari tangga.

Oke, ini aneh...biasanya Ludwig akan langsung turun jika Gilbert sudah meneriakan kata _'makan malam'_, tapi kali ini tidak...bahkan, tak terdengar suara apapun dari lantai 2.

"Ludwig? Hoi, hari ini makan salad kentang dan Wurst lho!" teriak Gilbert lagi. Tapi tetap saja tak ada balasan atau reaksi yang berarti dari sang adik tercinta.

Merasa ada yang salah, Gilbert melepas celemek hitam yang dia kenakan selama memasak dan pergi menuju lantai 2, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Ludwig.

"Hei," Gilbert mengetuk pintu kamar Ludwig. "Luddie, ayo keluar, kenapa kau tak keluar saat aku memanggilmu?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Merasa kesal karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang berarti, Gilbert akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka paksa pintu kamar Ludwig. Yang ternyata tak dikunci.

Sang pemuda berambut putih itu melongo kan kepalanya kedalam, mencari keberadaan adiknya di dalam kegelapan kamar. dia menemukan Ludwig sedang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk boneka beruang berwarna putih yang di berikan oleh Roderich dan Elizaveta untuk ulang tahunnya kemarin.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ayo makan dulu." Gilbert duduk bersimpuh di samping adiknya, dia mau meraih tangan kecil Ludwig, tapi Ludwig dengan cepat menepis tangan Gilbert menjauhinya.

"Nggak mau." Ludwig membenamkan wajahnya di atas kepala boneka beruangnya, seperti takut untuk bertemu dengan Gilbert.

Alis mata Gilbert menaik sebelah, tak biasa-biasanya Ludwig membantahnya.

"Ludwig? Ada apa? Ayo bicaralah kepadaku," Pinta Gilbert, sedikit frustasi melihat adiknya seperti ini. "Ludwig..." seumur-umur Gilbert tak pernah memohon-mohon kepada seseorang sampai segininya... ya, keculai kepada adiknya sendiri.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Ludwig mengangkat kepalanya, dia membentak Gilbert. "Onii-chan mendingan pergi aja sana!" kedua tangannya mencengkram erat boneka beruang yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert membentaknya balik. "Demi Tuhan, mengapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini!?"

Ludwig melempar boneka beruangnya ke arah muka Gilbert, lalu dia berusaha untuk lari kabur. Tapi reaksi Gilbert jauh lebih cepat darinya, dia menahan kedua kaki kecil adiknya menggunakan tangannya sendiri, membuat Ludwig terjatuh ke lantai.

Bocah kecil itu meraung kesal, kemudian raungannya berubah menjadi sebuah isakan tangis kecil. Gilbert menyadari ada yang benar-benar salah dengan adiknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" sumbar Ludwig, ketika Gilbert mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mungilnya. Gilbert berjongkok di hadapannya, agar membuat tinggi tubuhnya setara dengan adiknya.

"Luddie, Onii-chan tahu ada yang salah denganmu, ada apa denganmu, Luddie?" Tanya Gilbert dengan lembut, jari tangannya menghapus air mata Ludwig yang menumpuk di pinggir mata.

Ludwig mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, air matanya semakin deras berjatuhan. "Aku...aku tahu kalau Onii-chan sesungguhnya tak menginginkan kehadiranku..."

Gilbert merasa seperti habis di tabrak oleh mobil milik Vash saat mendengar perkataan Ludwig. "Apa katamu?" tanya nya dengan wajah bodoh.

Ludwig semakin terisak. "Maaf kalau Luddie hanya bisa merepotkan Onii-chan... maaf ya, kalau Luddie cuman bisa merepotkan Onii-chan saja... lebih baik Onii-chan memberikan Luddie ke orang lain saja..."

Gilbert langsung menarik tubuh kecil Ludwig kedalam dekapannya, kedua tangannya mencengkram kepala dan tubuh Ludwig.

"Bicara apa kau, bodoh!" sahut Gilbert, setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ludwig menyakiti hatinya, membuatnya merasa menjadi kakak yang paling bodoh dan tak berguna di seluruh dunia. "Siapa bilang kau merepotkan?! Siapa yang berkatas seperti itu, hah!? Aku tak akan memberikanmu kepada siapapun, kau adalah adikku, dan aku menyayangimu lebih dari nyawaku sendiri! Luddie, kau adalah harta benda ku yang paling berharga di seluruh dunia..."

Ludwig membiarkan sebuah isakan kecil untuk keluar dari mulutnya sebelum dia berbicara. "T---tapi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu... dengan Arthur Nii-san... Onii-chan...Onii-chan bilang kalau...kalau memiliki anak kecil itu merepotkan... itu aku kan, yang sedang kalian bicarakan....?"

"Ya Tuhan! Bukan!" bantah Gilbert, dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dan menyuruh Ludwig untuk menatap kedua matanya secara langsung. "Kami saat itu membicarakan Veneziano dan Romano! Kedua saudara Italia itu selalu saja merepotkan Antonio, sampai pada batasnya! Bukan kau yang saat itu aku maksudkan, Luddie!"

Ludwig melihat wajah Gilbert secara seksama, pemuda itu terlihat seperti habis mendapat berita tentang kematian seseorang atau kecelakaan. Sebegitu paniknya kah Gilbert?

"Jadi....Onii-chan tidak menganggap Luddie merepotkan?" Tanya Ludwig dengan kedua pipi berwarna merah dan mata berair.

Gilbert mengelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali. "Sama sekali tidak, kau adalah adik terbaik yang aku punya." Jawab Gilbert, sudut bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah seringai kecil.

Ludwig juga ikut tersenyum, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gilbert. Dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas pundak Gilbert. Gilbert mengangkat tubuh kecilnya, lalu membawanya keluar dari dalam kamar....

"Maaf tadi Luddie melempar Onii-chan dengan Mr. Pocky." Kata Ludwig dengan lembut, Gilbert menanggapinya dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Tak apa, tak sakit kok," Gilbert menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, karena dia membawa Ludwig di dalam dekapannya. "Untung saja kau melemparku dengan sebuah boneka, bukan dengan pisau atau apalah..."

Ludwig tertawa kecil mendengar celetukan Gilbert. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan memperkuat cengkraman tangannya di leher Gibert. "Aku sayang padamu, Onii-chan..." bisik Ludwig dengan lembut, hampir tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Luddie." Prussia tersenyum lebar, sesungguhnya dia berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang menggumpal di bawah kelopak matanya. Hey, seorang _Prussia _yang agung tak akan menangis di depan adiknya sendiri, iya bukan?

Sekali lagi, dia memberikan kecupan kecil di atas kepala Ludwig. Dia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan seorang malaikat kecil sebagai adiknya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Iris", **_**by: Ronan Keating**_.)

**MATTGASM:**... lama-lama gua bisa jadi _PEDOPIL _beneran...gawat, gawat... gua kan masih doyan sama (_LeonardNimoy-WillianShatner-ChrisPine-ZacharyQuinto_) om-om dan mas-mas.... *_kena lemparan beling_* eniwei... nggak lama lagi bakal ada fic collab _Germancest_ saya sama _mamannikuman_, tunggu ya! ;D Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_You'll be in my heart_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Phill Collins_ untuk _Insert song_ dari Film _Disney; Tarzan._


End file.
